


Artist (Klaine Advent Day One)

by honeysucklepink



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysucklepink/pseuds/honeysucklepink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine like to go to the park for inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artist (Klaine Advent Day One)

**Author's Note:**

> The first day of Klaine Advent also happened to be Jude Araya’s birthday! So I decided to kill two birds with one stone (plus give a shout-out to all the other artists out there)!

"So, what are you drawing now?"

Kurt looked up and smiled at his fiancé, putting down his pencil to take one of the two coffees he was holding. This had become a Sunday ritual for them; going to Central Park after lunch, Kurt with his sketchpad and Blaine with his [music notebook](http://shop.moleskine.com/en-us/notebooks-journals/creativity/music-notebook-pocket-structured-hard-cover-black), letting the city inspire them. 

Blaine didn’t really have to ask; after a glance at Kurt’s rough sketch he let his eyes trail to a woman sitting under a sprawling oak, reading a book. “Oh, I see her now.”

"She just looked so enthralled and immersed in whatever she’s reading. That and she was the only subject at the time staying still," Kurt said. 

They sat quietly, the ambient sounds of the park serving as harmony to Kurt’s pencil-to-paper scratches and Blaine’s soft hums while he marked music notes in his own notebook. 

"Hmm, I think I’m done," Kurt finally said, putting his pencil down. "Though I wish I could see the title of her book."

"You always have to be a stickler for detail, huh?" Blaine giggled.

"Well, it’s the little things that elevate a mere sketch to a piece of art," Kurt replied, raising his arms above his head, revealing a little strip of skin at his lower back. Suddenly Blaine was ready to end their inspiration time a little early.

"Hey, let’s head back," Blaine whispered, brushing his fingers above Kurt’s waistband. Kurt shivered, receiving Blaine’s message loud and clear.

"Sure, just one moment." Kurt tore the finished drawing out of his notebook, handing it to Blaine so he could pack up his supplies. Then taking his hand, they walked over to the woman reading. He could just make out the title  _All the Other Ghosts_  on the book’s cover.

"Hi, pardon me." The woman looked up. "I hope this doesn’t make me a creeper, but I, um, drew you? And thought you’d like to have it."

Kurt gave the drawing to the woman, who put down her book and smiled. “Wow, thank you! This is, well, gosh this is really good…what a birthday present!”

Blaine gasped, “Oh, is today your birthday?”

"Yes, actually."

Kurt frowned, “And you’re out here by yourself?”

The woman laughed, “Oh, no, it’s okay! My family and friends are going to have a big to-do for me later. I just wanted to have a little time to myself first, just reflect on another year, you know?”

Kurt and Blaine both smiled. “Well, I’m Kurt and this is my fiancé, Blaine.”

"Jude," she answered in kind.

"Oh, like the song!" Blaine said. Jude just nodded.

"Well, Happy Birthday, Jude," Kurt nodded. "Have a great one!"

As they walked away from Jude, Blaine took Kurt’s hand and brushed a kiss across his knuckles. “That was sweet of you, Kurt.”

"Oh, it was no big deal," he said. "Now let’s hurry up and get home. I want to get you out of these clothes. And then later I might look up that book she was reading."


End file.
